For Once, Harry Potter Does NOT Save The Day!
by BDTfluTe07
Summary: This story really isn't supposed to be good, it's just supposed to easy reading for all you fans of- Well- Read and find out!


*Note: I do not own the copyrights to the names used in Harry Potter. Then again, this isn't a real Harry Potter story, so it's all good. (I also changed some things that are really used in the Harry Potter books, just in case.)  
  
**This story was written by one of my best friends (Colleen) and I. We had to write a story for our health class in 7th grade, and we decided to use the basis of the Harry Potter books. How this related to health class, we don't really remember, all we know is that we got a hundred on this story, so now I'm submitting it for your reading pleasure! R & R!**  
  
Finally- A Harry Potter story. Where Harry's NOT the hero!  
  
Hermione burst, full of excitement, through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. She had just figured out the key to finding out where the Key of Wandana was. Harry and Ron looked up from their term papers for the first time in hours. They were relieved to get a break from their work.  
  
"After reading chapters 5-12 of A History of Hogwarts, I have determined that the Key of Wandana is in the Third Corridor. There should be a trap door that will lead us to the Angel's Trap, whatever that is," Hermione cried out. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, now we can protect Harry from Voldemort!" explained Hermione. Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"The Key of Wandana could help Voldemort regain his power and rise to evil once again. We can begin looking for the Angel's Trap at the end of the day. We wouldn't want to miss any of our classes." Hermione finished.  
  
They all agreed to meet by the door of the Third Corridor at midnight, but first they were to go to Hagrid's cottage to speak to him. They grabbed their cloaks and set off for bed. They fell asleep thinking of the adventure that was about to unfold.  
  
After an abnormally dull day of classes, they found themselves sharing hot cocoa in Hagrid's cottage. Following the explanation of their plan, Hagrid insisted that he would not share any information that would lead them to danger.  
  
"I can definitely not tell you how to get past Fluffy by impaling her with a cat's two eye teeth. Whoops! Shouldn't have told you that. There is NO three-headed dog guarding the secret passage to the Angel's Trap! Whoops! You didn't hear that. Did you?"  
  
All Harry, Ron, and Hermione did was grin. They thanked Hagrid for his wonderful help, and left him standing dumbfounded in the middle of his cottage.  
  
As midnight approached, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crookshanks (Hermione's pet cat) threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and set off to the Third Corridor, carefully dodging Mr. Filch's mischievous cat Mrs. Norris. Harry was wearing the whistle that Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team, gave him. It brings him good luck. Oliver said that if Harry ever blew into it, someone would come to his rescue.  
  
When they reached the door to the room that enclosed the entrance to the Angel's Trap, Hermione pulled out her wand and mutter under her breath "Nesferrain." The door slowly began to open. Harry and Ron looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Why do you think I've stayed late after all of those classes?" Hermione taunted.  
  
They slipped through the door only to find a mammoth three-headed dog! Ron let go of Crookshanks' collar. The cat then bit one of the dog's legs. Fluffy's six eyelids began to droop until the massive creature collapsed, dead, in a corner. That exposed the trapdoor leading to the Angel's Trap. The three friends congratulated themselves on getting past the first of their many tasks.  
  
After opening the trapdoor, they debated on who would be the first to climb down the steps and see what was at the bottom. Harry was the only brave enough to go first, so down the stairs he went, into darkness. He soon shouted up, "It's alright guys! It's not that dark down here after all!" Ron followed first, then Hermione. She decided that Crookshanks should take a nap, so he was left with the deceased Fluffy.  
  
Once they were all down the steps, they put on their Invisibility Cloak and headed toward a door in a wall. The three silently turned the knob to the door only to find a chair facing the opposite way of the eleven-year-olds. Something in the chair was muttering words to itself. Harry realized that he was muttering in Parseltongue, the evil wizard's language. The voice suddenly paused and wheezed, "I smell Potter." Harry had to put his hand over his mouth to soften his breaths. The voice spoke again, "Come out, come out wherever you are. Don't you want to see the person that made you famous?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in shock. Harry knew that he had NO chance of getting out alive unless he tried to defeat his greatest enemy, Voldemort. The most-feared dark wizard in the entire Non-Muggle world killed as many as he could in his reign of power. But there was one that he had not succeeded in murdering and that was Harry Potter. Voldemort had been searching for Harry to get one more opportunity to rid himself of him permanently. Now, he had that chance.  
  
Harry peeked out from under the cloak, wand drawn, ready for any duel to come. He motioned for his friends to hide in the corner so Voldemort would not notice them. He started his long, slow walk to the chair where Voldemort sat, not moving. Harry had to be careful because he had a feeling that Voldemort had the Key of Wandana in his presence. Harry was ready for almost anything; everything except this.  
  
"We meet again Potter. This time you will not come out victorious." Voldemort chuckled bitterly. All of a sudden, Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead, right where his scar was located. The pain traveled through his whole body, up to the point where he was completely numb. Voldemort then happened to notice the whistle around Harry's neck.  
  
"What is this you have here Potter? A little toy? Is this the device you thought would rid me of my power? Maybe it can work against you." Voldemort blew into the whistle. A shrill noise followed. Nothing happened. Voldemort chortled as he saw that the whistle was "useless."  
  
Harry knew that something was bound to happen soon. First, his body began to free him from his invisible chain. A biting wind came next. Last, he heard, "DUCK HARRY!" Harry ducked as he was told. The mysterious voice seemed familiar to him, but he could not place the voice with a body. Voldemort screamed as a flying broomstick smacked him in the head. He lay unconscious, but still alive. The flying broomstick was being piloted by none other than Oliver Wood!  
  
"How did you get here? How did you know that I was in trouble?" Harry questioned.  
  
"What did I tell you about that whistle? Since some of Voldemort's dark powers rubbed onto the whistle, I knew you were in trouble. So, I came to your rescue." Explained Oliver.  
  
"What shall we do with the crazed wizard?" asked Harry.  
  
"First we need to get the Stone," explained Oliver. Harry picked it up from where it lay next to Voldemort. "Now I think we should go get Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, I think we already have some people who can do that for us. Ron. Hermione. You two can come out now." Harry said.  
  
The two gradually came out of the shadows in the corner. Their faces were white with fear. Without a word, Ron and Hermione ran back to send for the headmaster of the school.  
  
Oliver and Harry waited for them to return with Dumbledore. When they did, the headmaster took Voldemort's body and put it under a spell that would have him die a quick death. He would hopefully stay like that forever. The students left as Dumbledore decided where to dispose of the dark wizard.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver were commended on their great accomplishments upon returning to school. Their world was face once again from Voldemort.  
  
For now.  
  
**I told you that it was messed up! Coll and I wrote it like the night before it was due. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
